The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, commercially known as Rose-of-Sharon or Althea, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SHIMRR38’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Suwon-si, Gyeonggi-do, Korea. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Hibiscus plants with attractive flower forms and colors.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2001 of Hibiscus syriacus ‘SKK 14-1-15’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Hibiscus syriacus ‘Songam’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2003 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Suwon-si, Gyeonggi-do, Korea.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by softwood cuttings since March, 2004 in a controlled environment in Suwon-si, Gyeonggi-do, Korea has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.